


The Old Married Couple

by bluemadridista



Series: Transfer Tragedies [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Transfer Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued from the last part - Iker's mystery visitor has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Iker started to walk out, but turned back to ask, “Hey… Who’s my visitor?”

“Me…”

Iker spun around. One of his oldest friends stood behind him. He wrapped his arms around Xavi, and hugged him tightly. “You came all the way here,” he whispered.

“Or course, I did. You’re suffering. I’m here.” Xavi’s arms encircled his waist. “I thought you might need me.”

Sergio smiled from his place at the stove. Iker’s close relationship with Xavi had annoyed him in the past, made him jealous. Seeing them together like this, Sergio no longer felt those old, petty feelings. He was happy that Iker had someone (besides him) that would be willing to drive six hours to comfort him.

Iker nodded, and wrapped Xavi in a tight hug. “You’re the best friend I have ever had,” he whispered in his ear.

Xavi muttered either in agreement, and pulled back from the hug. “Do you want to go somewhere and talk?”

“Living room okay?”

Xavi nodded. He knew that Iker wouldn’t go far with Sergio preparing dinner. Iker placed his hand at the middle of his back, and walked him out of the kitchen and across the corridor to the living room.

They sat next to each other on the sofa, facing one another, their legs crossed in front of them. “Thank you for coming, Xavs, genuinely. I… I have seen a lot of people this day, all of them needing comfort. I love them all, I do, but it is so difficult to comfort someone when I feel so horrible.”

“And need so much comfort yourself, I imagine.” Xavi reached out to caress his cheek.

Iker nodded, his eyes filling with tears. “Exactly…”

Xavi, his back against the arm of the sofa, pulled Iker to him. Iker turned so that he was lying with his back against Xavi’s check. “You deserve so much better than this,” Xavi whispered, kissing his head. He wondered what Sergio might think if he walked in to see them like this. He hoped not to cause a thing. There hadn’t been romance between him and Iker since they were very young.

“Do I?”

“Of course, you do! You are an amazing man, a phenomenal goalkeeper, and a wonderful captain.”

“Do you think so?”

“How can you ask me that? You know I do. You are my oldest friend, the first man I ever loved. I daresay that I adore you more than anyone else.” He chuckled.

“My lovely chef in the other room might argue with that.”

“Oh, but he loves to argue, so that’s irrelevant.”

“Watch what you say, Xavs. I don’t want to upset him.”

“I’m teasing,” Xavi said, rubbing Iker’s upper arm. His mood turned solemn once again. “I wish you had so much better than this.”

“Better than Sergio?”

“No, no. I can tease him, but the truth is that I think he’s good for you.” Xavi hugged him gently. “I think you deserve better than this treatment. You deserve to stay here in Madrid. You deserve to retire where you always dreamed you would. You just deserve better than this treatment. I hate to say I told you so, but…”

“Then, don’t. Please, Xavi, I don’t need to hear that.”

“What do you need to hear?” Xavi whispered.

“The truth; just without that.”

“Well, I’ve told you the truth. You are a truly amazing man. You deserve only the best treatment by this club, and the world. You’re being mistreated, and it outrages me. That is the truth!”

“Do you think the supporters will remember me that way? Do you think they believe that I’m a good man? I don’t even want to be remembered as a good player. I just want them to love me being a good person.”

“They do. They love you. They know you’re a great person.”

“Despite my faults, my flaws?”

“Do they know about your snoring? That’s the only flaw I can think of.” Xavi smiled.

Iker chuckled. “You’re too good to me. I don’t know if you’re being honest.”

“I am always honest – brutally so.”

“Do you think the Porto supporters will like me?”

“Iker, everyone likes you. Cules even love you. I mean, look at me. People think I’m the heart and soul of Barcelona, and I fell in love with you.”

“I guess we were both traitors in that respect.”

“Romeo and Juliet.”

Iker laughed, and shook his head. “I don’t think our relationship was quite that dramatic.”

“Still… I think I prove a point.”

“I guess you do…”

“I know I do.”

“Thank you… for sticking by me all these years.”

Xavi shrugged his shoulders. “We’re like an old married couple. We don’t just give up on each other.”

“You know…” Iker had lowered his voice to a whisper. “I had planned to ask Sergio to marry me this summer.”

“And now you don’t plan to?”

“Well, how can I? I’ll be in Porto. He’ll be here.”

“Are you going to break up with him? That’s just stupid, Iker. You were here. I was in Barcelona. It’s the same distance. We might not have been engaged, but we were together.”

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing, idiot. You can’t get married until you’ve both retired anyway. There’s too much homophobia in football.”

“So, what the point in proposing then?”

“You are really stupid, aren’t you?”

“Xavi!”

“Your proposal is more important now than ever! It proves that no matter how far apart you are, you still intend to be with him forever. Do you intend that? Sergio is even dumber than you are…”

“Watch the way you talk about my man, Xav. I love him more than I’ve ever – sorry…”

Xavi shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t apologize. I already know. He’s good for you too. You should definitely propose to him.”

“I already bought the ring, and everything.”

“Is a big pretty diamond ring?”

“Yes, actually it is. It’s a band of diamonds, and it’s engraved with our initials.”

“You’re such a romantic these days.”

“I’m just in love.”

“I’m happy for you…”

Iker turned to look up at Xavi. He smiled happily. “Thank you, Xavi.”

“No need to thank me.” Xavi returned his smile. “When will you propose?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure. We’re going to be apart for a while, but I might be able to get away with him before the season starts.”

“What are you going to do tomorrow? Don’t you have to give a press conference of some kind?”

Iker nodded solemnly. “A press conference, yes. Perez ordered me to do it. I’ll be all alone in front of a bunch of reporters. No supporters, no teammates, no one from the club.”

“What the fuck?”

Iker shrugged his shoulders. “That’s the way he wanted it.”

“He wanted you up there all alone?”

“Yes.”

“You mind if I write something publicly about this?”

“Oh, Xavi…”

“Oh, someone has to come out in support of you, and condemn the actions of that fool!”

“Do as you like.”

“I will! No one else is going to!”

“My team can’t, if that’s what you mean. They would have to deal with the repercussions.”

Xavi sighed. “So, no one will be there? Not even Sergio?”

Iker remembered Sergio saying that he would skip the flight to Australia tomorrow, but he really didn’t see how that was possible. “No one. I’ll be alone.”

“You will not!”

Iker jumped at the sound of Sergio’s loud voice emerging into the room. He sat up on the sofa, and watched as Sergio marched toward him. “I told you that I would be there! You can’t stop me, and neither can Perez.”

“Sese…”

“Shut it. I’ll be there tomorrow. You’re not going alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it took a while to get this part posted! I have been quite busy with work, and writing little ficlet requests for Tumblr. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave some comments below letting me know!! I'll try to start on the next part soon. If you have any ideas about what should happen or what you'd like to see, let me know! 
> 
> Also - How do you think Iker should propose to Sergio?


End file.
